Various attachment devices such as key holders and retainers are known in the art, including those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,033 to Eckerdt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,934 to Isenmann; U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,763 to Bochory; U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,341 to Laufer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,325 to Hubachek. None of such prior art devices, however, provide a device capable of providing attachment to a desired article (e.g., garment or a belt, or a variety of other items), and that is further constructed of materials, and additionally is of such a design that it facilitates: (1) easy access and secure attachment of, e.g., a key ring or a key chain, and (2) is easily attached and detached from the desired article. There is therefore a long felt but unsolved need for an inexpensive, easy to manufacture attachment device capable of being secured to any number of desired articles, but in particular a garment or a belt, to facilitate the easy, reversible attachment and detachment of a key ring, a key chain or any number of similar items.